


A Special Gift

by StrawberryQuokka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryQuokka/pseuds/StrawberryQuokka
Summary: Ladybug has a very special surprise for a certain cat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> It's Jules. This is my first published work. I'm a bit nervous (as every writer is) but if you like it, please leave a comment! I was gonna sleep, but I was hit with some creativity a few nights ago. So if it's crappy, it's cause I wrote this at like, 11. This is pretty short, so I hope you like it!

Adrien took in the atmosphere. The skyline of Paris. The way Ladybug, Marinette, looked as she gazed over the view from the Eiffel Tower. Just Chat Noir and Ladybug, together, forever.

“I- I got you a present.” Marinette was the first one to break the silence.

“You did?” Adrien asked “What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, nothing really. Am I not allowed to give my husband gifts?” Marinette handed him a small, gray box with a white ribbon.

“Thanks” He said, smiling.

“Open it!”

“I will! I will!”

Adrien undid the ribbon and opened the box. A folded gray cloth. “What is it?”

“Unfold it!” Marinette’s voice sounded like a child on christmas. What was so important about this gift? Adrien thought to himself, unfolding the cloth. A onesie. Baby clothes? 

Marinette looked at him. “Do you need another hint?”

Wait. Baby clothes. Baby clothes. Was she-  
“Am I gonna be a dad?!”

“Yes!” 

Adrien picked her up and spun her. His eyes filled with tears of joy.  
“I’m going to be a dad!” He kissed his beautiful, amazing wife. “We’re going to have a baby!”  
“We’re going to have a baby!” Marinette said as she began to cry her own happy tears.

“I’M GOING TO BE A DAD!” Adrien shouted from the top of his lungs. He wanted the whole world to know. He got down on his knees. He leaned into Marinette's stomach,  
“H- hey there little one. I- I’m your dad.” Adrien choked back more tears “I love you so much. Your mom and I can’t wait to meet you.”

“You’re gonna be a great dad”  
“You really think so?” Adrien said as he got back up to hug her.  
Marinette leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I know so.”  
Adrien kissed her forehead. And they stayed like that, in each other's embrace, for a few moments. Each of them caught in the moment.

“Let’s go home bugaboo.” Adrien picked her up bridal-style. 

"No need to carry me home. I can handle myself.” Marinette mumbled to herself.

“Nope. Not when you’re carrying the best thing I could ask for” He kissed her.

“We’re going to be parents” He whispered in her ear.

“I love you mon chaton” she whispered back.

“I love you too m’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my one-shot!  
> I might be adding this one to a collection of one-shots later. Idk. I'm hoping to maybe post some original works, but this one is for all my Miraculous peeps out there!  
> I bet these notes are cringy. They'll probably get better over time. 
> 
> Probably.
> 
> Ta ta for now!
> 
> -Jules


End file.
